danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
משפחת ונטורה
משפחת ונטורה או במקורות היסטוריים "וֵינְטוּ‏רָ‏א", הוא שם של משפחה יהודית באיטליה. פרושו של השם Ventura הוא מזל. שם המשפחה המקורי היה "בן-תורה". בימינו תרגמו אותו ל"גורלי". שם משפחה זה מקובל גם אצל לא יהודים. באתרי אילן יוחסין החשובים, נמצאו 243 שמות באתר היהודי העיקרי Family Tree of the Jewish People לעומת 124 שמות באתר העולמי Ancestory.com , הכוללים גם בני ונטורה יהודים. * ראו גם:על משפחת ונטורה בשואה באתר "י-ושם"] ימין|ממוזער|250px|מצבה משנת 1555 עם סמל משפחה - וינטורא ראו מטה הסבר לתוכן המצבה בפרק על "מקןרות המשפחה - המצבה העתיקה מבולוניה" תולדות המשפחה אתר משפחת ונטורה מהעיר ולנסיה שבספרד (לא יהודים) מביא חמישה מקורות לתולדות המשפחה ולשמה. * שם המשפחה VENTURA הוא קיצורו של השם "Buenaventura", שם המשפחה VENTURA נפוץ באיטליה בשינויים שונים,Venturin Venturini ועוד. בשנת 1299 הייתה משפחה חשובה בשם זה בסאלרנו בדרום איטליה. המשפחה עברה לבארי. בשנת 1587 היו לחברים במסדר אבירי מלטה(Order of Malta ). ידוע גם Roberto VENTURA שהיה ברון של Casanova - שר החוץ של המלך קרלוס הראשון. ברישומי הַ‏טְבָּ‏‏לַ‏ה, בנצרות, הוא הטקס המכניס את המאמינים אל הכנסייה ובו ניתן לתינוקות שמם, נמצאו בני ונטורה בונציה ובגנואה. * השערה אחרת מעריכה כי מוצא המשפחה מספרד. ברישומי ה"הטבלה" נמצאו בני ונטורה בשנת 1550 בגרנדה, וברישומי הנישואין בנברה ובברצלונה. * מחבר מילון העוסק בנושא אילנות יוחסין (Don Endika de Mogrobejo) סבור כי מקור השם הוא ממחוז ארגוני (Aragonese). בני משפחה גרים באזורי הכפרים Ejea ,Teruel ,Huesca . * קיימת גם השערה שמדובר במשפחה יהודית. רבים מבני ונטורה מצויים בארצות אגן הים התיכון ומרכז אירופה. השם המקורי הוא"בן-תורה". ידוע כי למלך פרדיננד מטולדו היה לו יועץ בשם זה, אשר שינה את שמו לפני שנת 1492 * בארכיונים של מחוזות "גרנדה" ו"אורגון" בשנים 1488 - 1834, פעמים רבות מופיע שם המשפחה ונטורה. מקורות המשפחה * מהעיר טיבולי ליד רומא ' - המקור: שלמה בן רבי אברהם רוזאניס - רוסטשוק, בולגריה - אוצר ישראל - אנציקלופדיה לכל מקצועות תורת ישראל, ספרותו ודברי ימיו - העורך: יהודה דוד איזענשטיין - הוצאת שילה - אין שנה 'ונטורה : שם משפחה יהודית באיטליא. הוראת השם VENTURA הוא מזל. לפי הזכרונות היותר קדמונים יצאה המשפחה מעיר טיבולי ((TIVOLI, עם היהודים שגרש האפיפיור פיוס החמישי בשנת 1568 (עמק הבכא דף קי"ט). אחדים מבני וינטורה התיישבו בדלמתיה ואחרים הלכו עד שאלוניקי וניקופול על גדות הדאנוב. בין הבאים לניקופול היה ר'יוסף וינטורה ושני בניו רפאל ומשה הנקראים ג"כ "מטיבוליי" ע"ש עיר מולדתם. ר' רפאל היה תלמיד הרב הניקופולי ר' יוסף מזרחי (אבקת רוכל סי' י"ז פ"ו פ"ז), ונבחר לרב העיר אחרי מות רבו (ימין משה סי' י"ז ב'), אך מת בחצי ימיו ולא השאיר אחריו בנים. אחיו הצעיר ר' משה וינטורה שרת בניקופול בתור שוחט ובודק, ובמות אחיו המארי דאתרא נסע לקושתא (מים עמוקים סי' נ"ה) ואח"כ מצרימה וישב שם שנתיים ימים (שם סי' כ"ג ד',) ובסוף העתיק מושבו לירושלם ושם נתמנה לשו"ב והיה ממתמידי בית המדרש לר' אברהם יצחקי (שם סי' ל"ה י"ד). שם מצא את בן משפחתו ר' מרדכי וינטורה מטיבולי והביא חדושים רבים בשמו בחיבורו. הוא האריך ימים עד אחר שנת 1624 , ושם חבר את ספרו "ימין משה" (מונטבה 1624) אשר נתפשט בא"י ובכל הגולה על עניני השחיטה. ועוד חבר על יתר חלקי הטור ונמצאו בידי ר' אברהם אלפנדארי מאיזמיר והביא מתוכם בחבורו "יד אהרן". מבני משפחת ונטורה אשר נדדו לדלמתיה ורגוזה נודע לנו החכם הראשון ר' שבתי ונטורה, נולד בספלאטו בערך בשנת 1740 והיה תלמיד ר' דוד פארדו ויחבר ס' "נהר שלום" (ויניציא 1770). ר' שבתי הוליד בת שהשיא לבן אחיו ותלמידו ר' אליהו וינטורה. הרב הזה נולד בספאלטו בערך בשנת 1755 , בהיותו בן כ"ה נסע עיר וידין ונמנה לרב ומורה הוראות (1799), ושם חבר ספרו "כוכבא דשביט" (שאלוניקי 1799). משם נסע עם ב"ב לרוסנוק ועשה שם סדרים ותקנות בעזרת הרב דמתא ר' אברהם גראסיאני. בשנת 1811 נדד לבוקארעשט ושם נפטר בערך בשנת 1815 . בנו ר' אברהם וינטורה נולד בוידין בערך בשנת 1785 ובא עם אביו לרוסנוק ושם עסק במסחר, גם הלך עם אביו לרוסנוק ושם עסק במסחר וחליפת מטבעות. כאשר העתיק הרב המקומי ר' אליעזר פאפו מושבו נמנה במקומו ר' אברהם לרב הספרדים בבוקארעשט עד יום מותו בשנת 1837 . בנו אליהו וינטורה התישב ברוסנוק, ועד היום יושבים שם צאצאיו ועוסקים במסחר. מבני משפחת וינטורה ר' אברהם וינטורה היה רב בעיר סופיא ועשה בה סידורים ותיקונים. * היהודים בפירנצה בתקופת הרנסנס - ספרו של משה דוד קאסוטו בספר מוזכר שם המשפחה בהקשרים שונים, כך לדוגמא: וינטורא בן אברהם מפרוגיה, זומן להיות שותף במוסד בנקאי ב26- פברואר 1482. הוא שותף גם בבנק בסאן- מינאטו. בשנת 1481 נעשה וינטורא בן אליה שותף במפעל הבנקאי.וכן, וינטורא בן שבתאי מקבל זכיון על ידי "הסיניורה" בשנת 1437 לעסוק במקצוע הבנקאות. וינטורא די יואני רשום בספר פדיון משכונות. * הכתוב על המצבה העתיקה מבולוניה thumb|650px|מרכז| המקור: Bologna, Museo medievale -Lapide ebraica del sec. XVI מקור:Heraldrys Institute of Rome ראו למטה': משפחת אצילים מסיציליה thumb|650px|מרכז| סמל משפחת ונטורה מאיטליה - להלן הטקסט מקורה של המשפחה הוא נאפולי, עברה לסיציליה במאה החמש עשרה על ידי V. Antonuccio, Royal חייל של המלך אלפונסו, ושהתיישב בעיר קטניה ב-1441. צאצאיו התיישבו לאחר מכן בערים Chiaramonte ו Monterosso, זכו פעמיים אחדות לקבל את האחריות vicemaestro della zecca, ושרת בצבא בדרגת קפטן בזמן מלחמה, והיה המושל של נסיכות מודיקה contea di Modica Famiglia originaria da Napoli e portata in Sicilia nel secolo XV da un Antonuccio V., milite regio di re Alfonso, e che si stabilì in Catania nel 1441. I suoi successori si stabilirono poi in Chiaramonte e Monterosso, occuparono più volte la carica di vicemaestro della zecca, e di capitano d'armi a guerra, e tennero il governo generale della contea di Modica ed occuparono più volte le cariche di vicemaestro * המקור תוכן הסמל של המשפחה מספרד (אין סמל יש רק תוכן) שם המשפחה הוא ממוצא אראגון, באזור אשר הייתה נפוצה. המשפחות הוותיקות שלה נמצאות Egea de los Caballeros, ב טרואל, ב Hecho, הואסקה ועיירות אראגון חשובות אחרות. המגן הפרימיטיבי של קו זה מורכב רולטה עם כמה מספרים, הראש של אישה על גבי, מייצגי הון או מזל, בתחתית יונת הזזת ההגה, אשר ייצג את הרוח או מזג אוויר. ואז המגן הפך, לוקח את הנשק של צמתים רצופים עם חברי שושלות אחרות Apellido de origen aragonés, en cuya región estuvo muy extendido. Sus más antiguas familias se encuentran en Egea de los Caballeros, en Teruel, en Hecho, Huesca y otras importantes poblaciones aragonesas. El escudo primitivo de este linaje consistía en una ruleta con quince números, la cabeza de una mujer en la parte superior, representando la fortuna o ventura, y en la inferior una paloma moviendo la rueda, que representada al viento o el tiempo. Luego el escudo se fue transformando, adoptando las armas de los sucesivos entronques con miembros de otros li thumb|650px|מרכז|ventura di ser משפחה עתיקה החזית בשנת 1300; הפרנקים מאמינים כי זו היא ענף של המשפחה ונטורי. השדה של זהב במעייל כזה של נשק, סמל המתכת האציל ביותר, מסמל כוח, אמונה, עושר, פקודה, ואת הכוונות הנאצלות ביותר. Gemellla בלהקה האדומה יכול לסמל את הדם לשפוך בקרב, על פי הדעה מקובלת ורווח יותר, התאומים להציב להקת גבורה ... להמשיך ונטורה צרפת thumb|650px|מרכז| משפחה זו הוא יליד באמת לגור בבריטניה שם זה הוקמה במשך מאות שנים. הוא נמצא בזמנים שונים במקומות שונים ויש כבר אנשים מפורסמים רבים בשם זה. הוא דיווח הדמויות ראויות זיכרון: אלן, המתגורר 1407, אביו של ג'פרי, אדון Kerven, נשוי ז'אן; הרווה juveigneur אחיו אלן, אביו של ז'אן לורד KERSULEC, נשוי ב -1445 לקתרין הנרי; ג'פרי, Folgoat דין בשנת 1433; גבריאל נייט מיכאל הקדוש 1650. הסניף הבכור ב פונדו QUELEN; פונדו KERSULEC סניף Poulpiquet. הערה (מהמאה XIII) בריתות חשובות עם משפחות אצולה בבריטניה ואזורים צרפתים אחרים. על הסמל - Azure שברון ובראשו צלב חזק ראשי משועמם, מלווה בשלושה פגזים, 2. 1, Argent; כינוי: Azure הצלב fitchy, עם שלושה פגזים, ארג על המשפחה היהודית thumb|300px|ימין|מצבה משנת 1717 על בני המשפחה היהודית נמצאו המקורות הבאים: ארכיוניים ציבוריים בפירנצה בהקשרים אלה: מקור: משה דוד קאסוטו, היהודים בפירינצי בתקופת הרניסאנס, מכון בן-צבי, האוניברסיטה העברית וחברת יהודי איטליה לפעולה רוחנית על ידי הוצאצת קרית ספר, ירושלים,1967 # וינטורא בן שבתאי מקבל זכיון על ידי "הסיניורה" בשנת 1437 לעסוק במקצוע הבנקאות. הוא גם שותף גם ב"שולחן" בסאן-מינאטו. # שלמה בן בונאווינטורא, ראש משפחה מטיראצ'ינה, היה מלווה במקומות רבים במדינת פירינצי. # וינטורא בן אליה נעשה שותף במפעל הבנקאי בשנת 1481. # וינטורא בן אברהם מפרוגיה, זומן להיות שותף במוסד בנקאי ב-26 פברואר 1482 # ווינטורה דיואני, משרת הפקידים, נצטווה לא להחזיר משכון ללא רשות המפקח על התנהגות צנועה. *'על גבי מצבות בבתי קברות:' # בMuseo civico medievale מוזיאון העירוני לימי הביניים בבולוניה, איטליה, מצויות בחצר מצבות של יהודים, אשר נלקחו מבית הקברות הישן בעת בנית דרך בעיר. על אחת המצבות, משנת 1555, רשומה הכתובת: "המצבה הוקמה על ידי אברהם מוינטורא על קבר בנו מנחם". עליה גם "סמל המשפחה" סמל משפחת ונטורה.לצפיה במצבות - על הכיתוב במצבה ראו לעיל # מצבה נוספת בבית הקברות היהודי בפיזה *'בארכיון בית מדיצ'י' נמצא מכתב משנת 1565 בו מבקש קוסימו הראשון דה-מדיצ'י (1574-1519], שלט בשנים 1574-1537 מהשגרירים של פירנצה ברומא ובפאררה ומהדוכסים של פאררה ומנטובה ומשלושת קרדינלים לסייע ל- Moise Ventura ללמוד באוניברסיטת פיזה למרות התביעה המשפטית נגדו והצרות שנגרמו לו על ידי חותנו מונציה. הדוכס מבקש לסלוח לו למרות העקשנות שלו שכן הוא אדם בעל תבונה. בהקשר למכתב זה, באתר The Medici Archive Project, מוסיף את הערות הבאות: # הרקע לפרשה בונציה (ויש עדויות רבניות לכך) היה ששמואל ונטורה (קרוב לmoise או שמו השני) התארס עם תמר, בתו של הרופא יוסף תמרי. האירוסין בוטלו והוא עזב את העיר ללא מתן גט. היות והיא לא יכלה להינשא, אביה פנה לעזרת השלטונות. # לא מובן מדוע הדוכס סייע לו. כנראה קרובי משפחה שהיו לו בטוסקנה סיוע בכך. כמו כן, לאחר לימודיו באוניברסיטת פיזה הוא התקבל לעבודה בתור ספרן בספרייה ציבורית בפירנצה. # תמוהה הבקשה לעזרה בלימודים. שכן, בסיינה, שהיית תחת אותה שליטה, היהודים יכלו ללמוד באופן חופשי: רפואה ופילוסופיה בשנים 1543-1695. hospitium ventura hebrei thumb|650px|מרכז המקור:לתולדות יהדות בולוניה בראשית המאה ה-16 סקר משפחתי סקר היסטורי על תולדות המשפחה נעשה על ידי יוסף קובו על בסיס מחקריו של דר' סימון מרקוס, שלמה רוזניס וא. גאלאנטה במימון תעשיין יהודי בשם אברהם שמואל ונטורה מהעיר רוסה בצפון בולגריה. קובו מביא את השורשים האיטלקיים של המשפחה מכולוניה באיטליה (1555). הוא מספר על מצביא יהודי איטלקי מהמאה ה-19, בשם Rubino Ventura שהיה בצבא נפוליאון ואחר כך שרת בהודו. הוא מתאר את התפתחות משפחת ונטורה בבולגריה לאחר שהגיע לשם עם ממגורשי ספרד. מקומות המגורים החשובים של היהודים היו בערים דוברובניק וספליט על חוף הים האדריאטי ובערים איזמיר ו-סמירנה בטורקיה. הוא מביא את סיפורה של משפחת ונטורה מהעיר "רוסה" בבולגריה. היא הגיע לשם מ"ספליט". שם חיו אברהם ונטורה ושבתי בן-אברהם ונטורה. על סמל המשפחה thumb|652px|מרכז| המקור: stemmi di famiglie ebraiche descritti da autori vari, Elvio Giuditta, Araldica Ebraica in Italia C. Roth, G. F. Pisa,G Dolcetti, nei loro lavori da noi più volte citati riportano la descrizione non sempre in termini araldici e in altri casi la sola rappresentazione grafica, di alcuni stemmi di famiglie ebraiche. Riteniamo pertanto utile alla completezza di questa ricerca, di dare insieme alla rappresentazione grafica, la descrizione araldica degli stemmi di quelle famiglie non comprese nei capitoli precedenti, descrizione accompagnata da qualche cenno biografico, ove possibile, delle stesse. -- סיכום ממצה מחבר ספר "אוצר ישראל", שלמה בן רבי אברהם רוזאניס , מסכם כך את תולדות המשפחה. "לפי הזכרונות היותר קדמונים (בסגנון האינציקופדיא) יצאה המשפחה מעיר טיבולי דרומית מרומא, איטליה, עם היהודים שגרש האפיפיור פיוס החמישי בשנת 1568 (עמק הבכא דף קי"ט). אחדים מבני וינטורה התיישבו בדלמתיה (כיום באזור האדריאטי של קרואטיה) ואחרים הלכו עד שאלוניקי שביוון וניקופול שברומניה על גדות הדנובה וכונו בשם המשפחה Ventura de Tiboli. בין הבאים לניקופול היה ר' יוסף וינטורה ושני בניו רפאל ומשה. ר' יוסף ונטורה מונה לרב העיר ניקפול ויסד בה ישיבה. ר' רפאל היה תלמיד נבחר אחיו הצעיר ר' משה וינטורה שרת בניקופול בתור שוחט ובודק, ובמות אחיו המארי דאתרא נסע לקושתא ואח"כ למצרימה ובסוף העתיק מושבו לירושלם ושם נתמנה לשו"ב והיה ממתמידי בית המדרש לר' אברהם יצחקי. בירושלים חבר את ספרו "ימין משה" (מונטבה 1624) אשר נתפשט בא"י ובכל הגולה על עניני השחיטה. מבני משפחת ונטורה אשר נדדו לדלמתיה ורגוזה נודע לנו החכם הראשון ר' שבתי ונטורה, נולד בספלאטו בערך בשנת 1740 והיה תלמיד ר' דוד פארדו וחיבר ספר "נהר שלום" (ויניציא 1770). צאצאו, ר' אליהו וינטורה נתמנה לרב ומורה הוראות (1799) וחבר ספרו "כוכבא דשביט" (שאלוניקי 1799), לזכר אחיו שבתי (דשביט), אשר עסק בעניני תלמוד, חגים, תענית, כתובות, בר מצוה, קידושים וכן הלכות משפטיות. הספר זכה להערכה רבה בסלוניקי, שושטא, סופיה וונציה. הוא חיבר גםם "מילון לחרוזים" במצוי בכתב יד בספרית יד בן צבי. צאצאו, ר' אברהם וינטורא התמנה בשנת 1832 לרב הקהילה הספרדית בבוקרשט שברומניה. היה בעיר עד ליום מותו בשנת 1837. מבני משפחת וינטורה ר' אברהם וינטורה היה רב בעיר סופיה שבבולגריה. שיר לכבוד הכלה כמנהג הימים ההם, לקראת אירועים משפחתיים חשובים, היו נוהגים לחבר שיר קצר לכבוד בעל השמחה. הארץ מביא במוסף התרבות והספרות, את שיר לכבוד חתונתה של אסתר ונטורה לבית רומנו בבית-הכנסת הגדול באיזמיר היו מחכים את הכלה ככה כאלו שיבוא כבר המשיח הרבנים היו יוצאים בחוץ שלשה והקהל היה ממלא את ההיכל למעלה ולמטה בכל העזרות כל איזמיר קהל מחכה לכלה כאלו מחכה שיבוא כבר המשיח. אלמוג בהר, [http://www.haaretz.co.il/hasite/pages/ShArt.jhtml?itemNo=868267 שיר לחתונתה של אסתר ונטורה לבית רומנו'] הארץ 7 ביוני 2007 אישים במשפחה * הרב דר' משה וינטורה - רבה של אלכסנדריה שבמצרים, מחבר הספר "קיצור משנה תורה להרמב"ם", עלה ארצה והיה רב בבאר שבע. * ד"ר רפאל ונטורה - מומחה להיסטוריה של מצרים העתיקה מהחוג לארכיאולוגיה ולתרבויות המזרח הקדום באוניברסיטת תל אביב * דר' רפאל ונטורה - עמית מחקר במכון למדיניות נגד טרור במרכז הבינתחומי הרצליה. משפחת ונטורה - ארץ ישראל thumb|200px|ימין|מצבת זיכרון של ג'יאקומו ונטורה, בבית הקברות [[יהדות פיזה|היהודי בפיזה נפטר בשנת 1867]] שלוש אחים למשפחת ונטורה הגיעו ב-25 במרץ 1945 לארץ ישראל בעליית פרינסס קאתלין: שולמית מרים קרצנר לבית ונטורה, שאול בן-תורה ודניאל ונטורה. מכל האמור נראה סביר כי ג'יאקומו ונטורה נולד בטוניס בשנת 1821. היה סוחר בשטיחים ובבדים. נדד בין אלכסנדריה, ליבורנו ולבסוף הגיע לפייטרסנטה. אולי היה גם חזן בקהילת ליבורנו (רב לא נראה לי) היו לו שתי נשים: יהודיה ונוצריה. לבנים של האישה היהודיה שמות עבריים מסורתיים. לבנים של האישה האיטלקית שמות של ערי איטליה - ברוח התנועה לעצמאות איטליה של אותם הימין. מההתכתבות עם Nardo Bonomi נראה שיש שתי בנות של ג'יאקומו ונטורה באזור טוסקנה: Nilde and Adele lived in Serraveza. למרות שהיה נדמה אין קשר עם משפחת רויפר: המשפחות היגרו לאיטליה בתקופות שונות. מסמך היסוד של שולה thumb|650px 'על תולדות המשפחה קיים המסמך הבא שחובר על-ידי שולמית מרים', בעקבות שיחות, ברורים וביקור בבתי קברות. * ראו גם משפחת ונטורה - אילן יוחסין כתובה משנת 1910 thumb|517px|מרכז| thumb|650px|מרכז| * 0 - כתובה. סרזנה, איטליה, תר”ע - בית הספרים הלאומי תאריך עברי - י באדר ב תר"ע כלה ונטורה, לואיסא בת שמואל עד לימנטני דוד ו-סונינו גאסטונה חתן: יאודה בן יצחק סונינו; כלה: לואיסא בת שמואל וינטורא; עד: דוד לימנטני; עד: גאסטונה סונינו מקור האוסף Umberto Nahon Museum of Italian Jewish Ar על העיר - סרזנה (Sarzana) היא עיר במחוז ליגוריה שבדרום מזרח נפת לה ספציה. העיר שוכנת לחוף הים הליגורי. ממזרח לעיר שוכנת העיר קרארה (Carrara), המפורסמת במחצבי השיש שלה. בסוף שנת 2005 נמנו בעיר 20,405 תושבים והיא העיר המאוכלסת ביותר בפרובינציה אחרי בירתה לה ספציה. מיקומה הוא בצמתי הדרכים בין המחוזות ליגוריה, טוסקנה ואמיליה-רומאניה. מהזמן הקדום העיר היא מרכז חקלאי, מסחרי ואסטרטגי. בימי הביניים עלתה חשיבותה של העיר בתור מרכז דתי ושיפוטי. משפחת אצילים מסיציליה thumb|ימין| תרגום אוטומטי לאנגלית - קצת יותר ברור Ventura. Of this family we see a Scipio Ventura and Castelluti, that with privilege given to 11 June 1657, he obtained the concession of the title of Baron Pozzoribaldo; a Michelangelo, who, with privilege given to 24 September 1701, he obtained the concession of the title of Baron Canzaria; a Vito Ventura and Zacco who was proconservatore Comiso in the year 1731; a Happy Ventura and Melfi who held the same post in Chiaramonte in 1734; a Joseph Ventura and Arezzo, as the husband of Barbara Spitaleri, possessed the fiefs of Inturrella and Dagala of which he obtained investiture as September 13, 1746 and was proconservatore Chiaramonte in 1758; Matthew, who bought a home Caldarera the Raulica whose feud got investiture May 5, 1799; a Michelangelo Ventura and Cultrera that, June 26, 1803, he obtained investiture of Inturella and Dagala; a Vito Carlo that, February 27, 1810, he obtained the fief of Lake territory. Arms: Azure a figure of fortune to the natural, the golden wheel, leaving the point of the shield. תרגום אוטומטי לעברית - לא ברור ונטורה. מהמשפחה הזאת אנו רואים סקיפיו ונטורה Castelluti, כי עם זכות שניתנה ועד ליום 11 ביוני 1657, הוא השיג את הזיכיון של הכותרת של הברון Pozzoribaldo; "מיכלאנג'לו, אשר, עם זכות שניתנה 24 בספטמבר 1701, הוא השיג את הזיכיון של הכותרת של הברון Canzaria; ויטו ונטורה Zacco שהיה proconservatore Comiso בשנת 1731; שמחה ונטורה Melfi שהחזיק אותה לתפקיד ב Chiaramonte בשנת 1734; יוסף ונטורה וארצו, כבעלה של ברברה Spitaleri, ניחן נחלות של Inturrella ו Dagala שהוא השיג הסמכה כ -13 בספטמבר, 1746 והיה proconservatore Chiaramonte בשנת 1758; מתיו, שקנה בית Caldarera Raulica הפיוד אשר קיבל הסמכה 5 מאי, 1799; "מיכלאנג'לו ונטורה Cultrera כי, 26 ביוני, 1803, הוא השיג הסמכת Inturella ו Dagala; ותטה קרלו כי, 27 בפברואר, 1810, הוא השיג בנחלת שטחי אגם. Arms: Azure דמות של הון אל הטבע, גלגל הזהב, עוזב את הנקודה של המגן. Ventura. Di questa famiglia notiamo un Scipione Ventura e Castelluti, che, con privilegio dato a 11 giugno 1657, ottenne concessione del titolo di barone di Pozzoribaldo; un Michelangelo, che, con privilegio dato a 24 settembre 1701, ottenne concessione del titolo di barone di Canzaria; un Vito Ventura e Zacco che fu proconservatore di Comiso nell’anno 1731; un Felice Ventura e Melfi che tenne la stessa carica in Chiaramonte nel 1734; un Giuseppe Ventura e Arezzo che, come marito di Barbara Spitaleri, possedette i feudi di Inturrella e Dagala dei quali ottenne investitura a 13 settembre 1746 e fu proconservatore in Chiaramonte nel 1758; un Matteo che acquistò da casa Caldarera il feudo Raulica di cui ottenne investitura a 5 maggio 1799; un Michelangelo Ventura e Cultrera che, a 26 giugno 1803, ottenne investitura di Inturella e Dagala; un Vito Carlo che, a 27 febbraio 1810, ottenne infeudazione del territorio del Lago. Arma: d’azzurro, alla figura della fortuna al naturale, la ruota d’oro, uscente dalla punta dello scudo. קישורים חיצוניים * the branch of the VENTURA family from the city of Valencia in Spain, תולדות המשפחה משנת 1805 * חיפוס ונטורה בספריה הלאומי = מאות קישורים לקריאה נוספת * יהודה דוד אייזענשטיין, 'אוצר ישראל - אנציקלופדיא לכל מקצועות תורת ישראל, ספרותו ודברי ימיו''' חלק שלישי, הוצאת ספרים "שילה" - ירושלים, אין שנה. עמוד 204 הערות שוליים קטגוריה:משפחות איטלקיות קטגוריה:משפחת ונטורה קטגוריה:יהדות פיזה